The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 6 - I Want The Good Times Back
(Terra known as Princess from "Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure".) (The twins, Lyle and Link from "Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw tooth Cave".) * Princess/Ursula: ♫When daddy dear was floating on his deathbed♫ ♫He divvied up the kingdom into two♫ ♫I got his magic shell♫ ♫And half the sea as well♫ ♫His trident went to♫ You know who his trident went to, don’t you, babies? ♫My reign, why, it was blissfully delicious♫ ♫And glamour, glitz and style were au courante♫ ♫Did I use some black magic? Well, oopsie, my bad♫ ♫Did I mutilate, maim and destroy? Just a tad♫ ♫And for that I get banished but me, I’m not mad♫ ♫There’s just one little thing that I want♫ ♫Just, just one eensy teensy thing that I want♫ ♫I want the good times back♫ ♫I want those grand ol’ days♫ ♫I want the twisted nights♫ ♫The sick delights♫ ♫The wild soireés♫ ♫I want those trembling crowds of shellfish Cracked♫ ♫and peeled for me to dine♫ ♫Not because I’m mean or selfish♫ Lyle and Link/Flotsam & Jetsam: No Princess/Ursula: ♫I only want what’s mine♫ ♫I want disgusting wealth♫ ♫I want exquisite sin♫ ♫Want the entire sea To worship me On♫ ♫bended fin♫ ♫I want to greet my loving subjects♫ ♫And then have them as a snack♫ ♫Remember those good times?♫ ♫I want them back♫ Picture it, my sucklings. Pretty soon, we’ll be back on top! Sipping bubbly. Eating caviar before it hatches. King Winston is the only thing that stands in our way. If only I can find his Achilles heel, the soft quivering underbelly beneath all that armour. I’ll dethrone him, De-bone him, And then boys… Oh, boys… we’re back in business! All together now. * Lyle and Link/Flotsam & Jetsam: ♫You’ll bring the good times back♫ ♫Resume your wacky fun♫ ♫Restore the joyful charm Of causing harm To everyone♫ * Princess/Ursula: ♫I want to make the merfolk cower♫ ♫Like they did in days of yore♫ ♫Sure, it’s sheer abuse of power♫ * Lyle and Link/Flotsam & Jetsam: ♫So?♫ * Princess/Ursula: ♫Ain’t that what power’s for?♫ ♫I want to taste their tears♫ ♫I want to hear their screams♫ ♫I want the special rush♫ ♫You get from crushing♫ ♫Hopes and dreams♫ * Lyle and Link/Flotsam & Jetsam: ♫It’s more than simply sentimental♫ * Princess/Ursula: ♫It’s an aphrodisiac♫ * Lyle and Link/Flotsam & Jetsam: ♫Remember those good times♫ * Princess/Ursula: ♫Oh gosh, were they good times♫ * Lyle and Link/Flotsam & Jetsam: ♫It’s time for more good times♫ * Princess/Ursula: ♫Let’s get ’em back♫ ♫If only I had a way♫ ♫To make him pay♫ ♫I’d set ol’ Triton straight♫ * Lyle/Flotsam: Poison? * Link/Jetsam: Sure * Lyle/Flotsam: Blackmail? * Link/Jetsam: Or * Lyle/Flotsam: His daughters * Link/Jetsam: Maybe * Ursula: Wait! Why didn’t we think of it before? His youngest! * Lyle/Flotsam: The one with the beautiful voice? * Princess/Ursula: Which she takes for granted. A woman doesn’t know how precious her voice is until she’s been silenced. Ha! Perhaps we could teach them both a lesson. ♫I want the little girl♫ * Lyle/Flotsam: Oh. * Princess/Ursula: ♫And boys, I want her bad♫ * Link/Jetsam: Ah. * Princess/Ursula: ♫I want her sitting here To lure her dear Devoted dad♫ * Lyle and Link/Flotsam & Jetsam: Mmmm. * Princess/Ursula: ♫I want my goody-goody brother To come rescue her, the sap♫ ♫And then one way or another♫ * Lyle and Link/Flotsam & Jetsam: Surprise * Princess/Ursula: ♫I’ll spring the trap♫ ♫And get the good times back♫ ♫I mean with all the perks♫ ♫The trident, crown, the throne♫ ♫All mine alone♫ ♫The whole damn works♫ ♫But most of all, I want ol’ Triton Pinned♫ ♫and wriggling on the rack Then, fellas, ♫it’s my time♫ ♫And frankly, it’s high time♫ ♫Those fabulous good times♫ ♫back♫ ♫They’re coming back♫ Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid on Broadway Parts Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Broadway